From Nothing to Everything
by aerial-delusion
Summary: She was never anything to him and she knew it. But when he came along with his offer she found herself being changed from nothing to everything. SessxKag. Rated M.
1. Introduction to Sorrow

**Title:** From Nothing to Everything

**Full Summary:** She had never been anything to him other than his shard detector. She had just been a pawn in his selfish game. She had never really been anything to anyone, she was nothing. That was until he came along and made her everything.

**Pairing:** Sesshomaru x Kagome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime InuYasha nor it's participating characters.

**Author(s) Note(s):** Welcome to the first chapter of 'From Nothing to Everything'. I hope you read this with an open mind. Please do not think that I have forgotten about 'Mind over Matter' but I need to find the alone time to write the next chapter with its, ahem, explicit content. Unfortunately I can not openly write things such as that on this computer, precautions must be taken. Anyways please enjoy the first chapter and review. Also, just for everyone's information, I am currently eating a grape crush flavored lollypop. That is all, enjoy the chapter. Oh, wait, one more note. This chapter is short, only because it's the opening chapter but there is a song in this chapter. The song featured is Autumn's Monologue by From Autumn to Ashes.

**Posted Date/Edited Date:** Posted Saturday October 28, 2006/Edited Saturday October 28, 2006

Kagome walked along the path silently. The hanyou in front of her was barely aware of her existence.

His light silver hair swayed and gently graced the back of his attire by the knees. His arms were crosses, obviously in frustration.

Kagome knew it was her fault.

If only she could tell him she sensed a jewel shard. If only she could be everything he ever wanted If only…she was Kikyo.

Kikyo. The woman she was the, apparent, reincarnation of. The dead woman who had pinned InuYasha to the god tree after being tricked by Naraku. The dead woman who still held InuYasha's heart and who still captivated his attention. The dead woman Kagome wished she was.

True, Kagome liked herself. But she could not deny the fact that her young, naïve, adolescent heart had fallen for the irritable, quick tempered hanyou in front of her.

Over the past year her love had dwindled but with no other male around her interest was still relevant.

It had been a little over a year since she had sealed the well. A little over a year since she finally started to realize what InuYasha viewed her as. A little over a year since she had smiled a genuine smile.

It was nearing the end of spring, signifying her fifth year in the Feudal Era. She still remember the day when she was pulled down the well of her shrine. The day her fourteen year old life changed forever.

Naraku was dead, one problem solved, but the Shikon jewel was not complete. Kagome had shattered it again. The price to kill and defeat Naraku had been that.

Her body and mind had changed, now being the nineteen year old that she was. She had finished her schooling and apparently she had left for Canada to go study.

In reality she had just stayed in the feudal era.

Out of all the dreams she had ever had in her young teen years, being a demon fighting miko of old was never one of them.

But she couldn't complain she had friends in the era.

Sango, her sister, Miroku, a dear companion, Kilala, a demon she knew as a pet and Shippo, her surrogate son.

Usually she would just look to them at this time of thought to lift her spirits but they had all left.

It had been two weeks ago that Sango and Miroku had announced that they wanted to go and start to rebuild the demon slayer village that was Sango's home. Shippo, having grown onto Kilala, had wanted to go with them and Kagome had let him.

She would not make her son unhappy; she would do her best to please everyone…even if it meant she was miserable.

Kagome and InuYasha walked until nightfall, heading northwest.

They had been silent the whole journey and Kagome knew the night would be the same.

She started a fire, unpacked the few things she needed to cook, made ramen and that was it. She decided to go to the springs she had seen a few miles back.

Unlike earlier in her travels with InuYasha he no longered cared where she went. As long as she was back in the morning and ready to find him shards he didn't care.

Kagome picked up the small bath bag she had made, filled with her shampoo, body was and towels and set off.

The night was quiet and Kagome found it relaxing.

She also found it depressing.

She remembered nights like that night when she and Sango would talk until they both fell asleep, exhausted. Or the times her, Sango, Miroku and Shippo would play cards until the sun came up.

She remembered all the times she had been happy and knew that it only made her mood worse.

Kagome reached her destination of the spring she had saw earlier and sighed.

She checked the surrounding area for demons, not that they stood a chance against her slightly skilled miko abilities, but she checked none the less.

Slipping out of her cloths and slipping into the hot spring an audible sigh of pleasure escaped her lips.

Futuristic indoor plumbing had nothing on natural hot springs.

Kagome looked around the peaceful area and let the thoughts of the day drift.

Kagome's mind drifted to a song she knew fit her mood.

She started to sing.

"Oh why can't I be what you need?

A new improved version of me.

But I'm nothing so good,

No I'm nothing…

Just bones, a lonely ghost burning down songs.

Of violence, of love and of sorrow,

I beg for just one more tomorrow!

Where you'd hold me down, fold me in,

Deep, deep, deep in the heart of your sins.

I'd break in two over you,

I'd break two

And each piece of me dies

And only you can give the breath of life!

But you don't see me, you don't.

Here I'm pinned between darkness and light,

Bleached and blinded by these nights.

Where I'm tossing and tortured till dawn,

By you, visions of you then you're gone.

The shock bleeds the red from my face,

When I hear someone's taken my place.

How could love be so thoughtless, so cruel?

When all, all that I did was for you.

I'd break in two over you

I'd break in two

And each piece of my dies

And only you can give the breath of life!

But you don't seen me, you don't.

I'd break in two over you

I'd break in two

And each piece of me dies

And only you can give the breath of life!

But you don't see me, you don't.

I'd break in two over you,

I'd break two over you! Over you,

I'd break in two,

I would break in two for you.

Now you see me, now you don't.

Now you need me, now you don't."

Kagome let a tear slip down her face as she thought about the words of the song.

How could love be so thoughtless and cruel? Teasing her with InuYasha?

Why was she being subject to this kind of pain, why?

Kagome sighed and looked around.

She got out of the spring, dried off and dressed, preparing to go back to InuYasha.

She re-entered the camp and laid in her sleeping bag.

She drifted off to sleep with unshed tears in her eyes and a familiar ache in her heart,


	2. My December

**Hey guys! This is a short chapter. I'm sorry. I wish I could update with a really good chapter but I can't. I'll**

**let you guys in on whats going on. I've been selected to go this government conference and, in order**

**to go, I have to complete a whole bunch of work and its really long and hard and I have to do it all**

**in less than two weeks while I still have to attend all my regular classes and deal with the current**

**family problems that have recently arose. I hope I can update soon and, perhaps update mind**

**over matter, but I don't know. Thanks for the support and your patience. Reviews would make**

**me very happy!**

Kagome woke up the next morning with groggy eyes.

She got up, ate a small breakfast and was finished packing just as InuYasha returned from...well...from whatever

he had been doing the night before. Kagome never knew what he did on the nights he left but she knew it

was none of her business.

InuYasha walked up to Kagome and gave her his normal, unemotional and slightly cold look.

Kagome took a deep breath.

"InuYasha...I think...I think we should take a break for awhile." Kagome announced.

"What?" InuYasha asked.

"Well...I know that my miko powers aren't the storngest compared to...other people we have encountered. I also know

that there is a small miko training camps, of sorts, in a village to the west. I was thinking that I would go and train for a bit

and come back when I think I'm strong enough." Kagome told him, feeling her heart breaking knowing what was coming

next.

"Kagome..." InuYasha started. "I think that's a good idea. You should go...and train...train for a while...a long while."

InuYasha told her.

Kagome felt her heart shatter in her chest and watched as InuYasha turned and walked away.

She couldn't believe it.

No fight. No Argument. No...nothing. Just a bitter goodbye.

Kagome knew crying would do her no good so she turned west and started off on her journey.

The village she needed to get too was at least a four day journey away, and that was without any troublesome demons, good

weather and a clear path.

Like that ever happened.

Kagome walked along the path to her destination and looked around. She remembered how she used to love walked and looking

at the scenery and now, it just brought her memories of time's she wished were still there.

She would always remember the times when InuYasha seemed to be interested in her and her heart wasn't in the turmoil it was now.

She sighed knowing it would only get harder before it got easier. Not only was she not used to be on her own, really on her own, but

she didn't know weither she ever wanted to go back to InuYasha once she had completed her training.

If she did train and master her powers she could just get the jewel shards herself, right? And if she could do it herself why burden InuYasha

with having to face her everyday? Having to look at a women who resembled his dead love so perfectly only to realise the person who

looks like your dead love had a part in sending her to hell?

No, she wouldn't return. She would train, find the jewel shards on her own and then...well then she didn't know.

Kagome walked all day, from when she had woken up to when the day was giving way to dusk without stopping.

She set up camp beside a hot spring and took out some ramen. She made herself diner before putting up a sheild and slipping into the hot springs.

She set with her knees pulled up, wrapping her arms around them and having her head placed on her knee's.

How did she end up so bitter? So loveless? So...helpless.

_this is my december  
this is my time of the year  
this is my december  
this is all so clear  
this is my december  
this is my snow covered home  
this is my december  
this is me alone   
and i  
just wish that i didnt feel  
like there was something i missed  
and i  
take back all the things i said  
to make you feel like that  
and i  
just wish that i didnt feel   
like there was something i missed  
and i  
take back all the things i said to you  
and i give it all away  
just to have somewhere to go to  
give it all away  
to have someone to come home to  
this is my december  
these are my snow covered dreams   
this is me pretending  
this is all i need  
and i  
just wish that i didnt feel  
like there was something i missed  
and i  
take back all the things i said  
to make you feel like that   
and i  
just wish that i didnt feel  
like there was something i missed  
and i  
take back all the things i said to you  
and i give it all away  
just to have somewhere to go to   
give it all away  
to have someone to come home to  
this is my time of the year  
this is my december  
this is all so clear   
and i give it all away  
just to have somewhere to go to  
give it all away  
to have someone to come home to  
_

The song came to Kagome's head as she washed her hair and body and slipped into her sleeping bag for a good nights sleep with dreams filled with a future she would never have.


End file.
